Un buen padre, un magnífico abuelo
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [One-Shot dedicado a todos los padres en su día] Gohan recuerda los momentos más importantes junto a su esposa y sobretodo junto a su princesa, junto a Pan, y al verla llegar a su hogar con su nieto estará totalmente seguro que fue un buen padre, y que ahora su trabajo como abuelo iniciaba. Si. iba a ser el mejor abuelo. [Completo]


**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation, yo solo los utilizo para hacer realidad mi imaginación.**

 **N.A: Bueno quise hacer un pequeño One-Shot dedicado a Gohan en este día tan especial, la idea vino mientras hacía mis deberes y no podía dejarla de lado porque sería injusto, en este One-Shot demuestro los momentos claves en la paternidad de Gohan y posteriormente en su etapa de abuelo, sus sentimientos y las aventuras que tuvo que vivir junto a su esposa, Videl; pero sobretodo junto a su princesa, Pan.**

 **Espero que les guste esta idea, y si es así háganmelo saber con un comentario o favorito, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo sobre esta bella pareja, sin más que decir… ¡Disfruten!**

 **Ah sí, ¡Feliz día del padre!**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **¡A Leer!**

* * *

Desde pequeño prácticamente fue obligado a entrenar para defenderse o defender a sus seres queridos, tanto que dejaba sus estudios de lado varias ocasiones para el "gusto" de su madre, Milk siempre se oponía a que él enfrentase a villanos poderosos capaces de matarlo en un segundo, no obstante siempre cedía ante las suplicas de su marido deseándoles suerte con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando por emoción.

Al estar en el campo de batalla él siempre se valía de su inteligencia y astucia para crear buenas estrategias y así poder ganar el enfrentamiento, aunque desgraciadamente casi siempre era igual a su padre y se dejaba cegar por su poder, se confiaba mucho siendo esto un problema para sus demás amigos.

Empero a eso, siempre se quedaban con la victoria, ¿Por qué? No la sabia, tal vez el destino tenía algo mejor preparado para él que la muerte, aunque en un principio creía que tal cosa era imposible… pero al verla llegar a ella a su vida creyó esa suposición que cuando niño la tildaba de imposible.

Videl.

En un principio creyó que sería una persona común y corriente, que no sería nada más que una amiga cercana, nunca supuso que se convertiría en su confidente, en su dupla justiciera, en su esposa y sobretodo en la madre de su hija.

Pan.

Dos personas que llegaron a su vida para quedarse y apoyarlo en todas las adversidades, triunfos, derrotas, alegrías y tristezas.

Aún recordaba cuando sostuvo a su unigénita cuando nació, o más bien cuando su adorada esposa le obligo a hacerlo, dándole su total confianza y apoyo, calmando el miedo interno el cual era soltarla por distraído.

— _Amor, no va a pasar nada malo, te aseguro que no la dejaras caer. ─fue lo que le dijo la hija de Mr. Satán estirando sus delicados pero a la vez fuertes brazos entregándole un pequeño bulto cubierto con una manta rosa._

— _No sé Vi, no creo que pue…_

— _Tonterías. ¿Qué pasa señor Saiyajin? ¿Puedo derrotar a Cell y no cargar a mi hija? Y creí que te veías patético con ese traje del Gran Saiyaman. ─se burló. Y aunque al joven erudito no le gustaba luchar si tenía orgullo y dignidad, no permitiría que su esposa se burlara de él con tanta… facilidad._

— _Maldito orgullo Saiyajin… ─mascullo tan bajo intentando que la mujer que amaba no lo escuchara, aunque la Gran Saiyaman 2 lo escucho perfectamente sonriendo al instante. —Hola pequeña… soy yo tu papá, me alegra mucho que llegaras a nuestras vidas… ─murmuro suave meciéndola con amor. Y creía que era súper difícil._

 _Para sorpresa de la pareja la niña empezó a reír y con su pequeña manita tomo el índice de Gohan que estaba cerca de su carita, es cuando abrió sus parpados revelando unas bellas pupilas ónix iguales a las del padre, definitivamente Pan era una viva copia del primogénito de Goku y Milk._

— _E-es igualita a ti mi amor… ─susurro Videl con amor, alegría, sorpresa; una mezcla de emociones que se arremolinaban todas dentro de ella._

— _No. Es igual a ambos Videl, es la prueba de nuestro amor. Gracias por este tesoro, te amo tanto. ─sonrió abrazándola por la cintura para depositar un beso en los rosados labios de la ex justiciera quien correspondió gustosa el gesto._

 _Definitivamente el destino le dio el mejor regalo del mundo._

 _Su propia familia._

Desde ese instante no quiere decir que todo fue color de rosa, en su vida matrimonial hubieron su altos y bajos, discusiones con su mujer, regaños a su hija, palabras hirientes por culpa del orgullo, siempre fue un padre excepcional a lo largo de los años pero cuando su hija le dijo esas palabras con tiernos 5 años creyó que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

— _Papá sé que soy una niña, pero no debes sobreprotegerme tanto, soy un cuarto de Saiyajin, y lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme sola._ _A veces eres molesto._

— _¡Pan, por favor! ¡Respeta a tu padre! Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti. ─espeto la mujer enojada aunque fue detenido por el sencillo gesto de su esposo al tomar su mano._

— _No sé por qué actúas así Panny, si te protejo es porque te amo y tengo miedo de que te pase algo, cierto, creo que soy molesto a veces, lo siento ¿Bien? Ahora ve, puedes ir a entrenar con tu abuelo._

— _¿En serio? ¡Gracias papá! ─el moreno suspiro cuando escucho la puerta principal de su hogar cerrarse y como si fuese un niño pequeño abrazo a su mujer desahogándose._

— _Gohan, sabes que no lo dijo enserio._

— _Lo sé. Pero mejor no hablamos más de esto, iré al trabajo, no vemos en la noche._

* * *

— _¿¡Qué diablos te paso Gohan!? ─cuestiono al borde del llanto la mejor amiga de Iresa al ver las heridas en el rostro de su pareja._

— _Tranquila Vi, fue una pandilla, estaban asaltando un banco y pues quise ayudarlos, pero termino mal._

— _¿¡Cómo!?_

— _Eran 10, ya los había derrotado a todos o eso creí, ya había sacado a los rehenes y todo, solo cuando regrese adentro me di cuenta que uno activo una bombo que me dejo aturdido, y otros dos de sus compañeros me cortaron con sus navajas, los noquee y vine. ─explico como si nada. Todo mentira, bueno, no todo; la parte de la bomba si sucedió pero fue porque la hija de un rehén había quedado atrapada adentro del establecimiento y recordando a su retoño entro recibiendo la explosión de lleno no sin antes cubrir con su cuerpo a la niña._

— _Está bien amor, cuando me quieras contar la verdad, lo haces; ¿No soy tonta sabes? ─rio amargamente terminando de limpiar sus heridas. —Mejor ve a descansar, te diré cuando Pan llegue._

 _Sin decir nada y no sin antes besar a su esposa fue a su cuarto y durmió._

Lo que no espero al despertar era ver a su hija sobre su pecho llorando desesperadamente, confundido, la levanto y la sentó sobre su regazo preguntándole si tenía alguna herida o le había pasado algo, la pequeña no respondió y lo abrazo más fuerte, fue cuando su mujer entro y le conto todo.

A veces odiaba los medios de comunicación, pues por ahí pasaron la trasmisión en vivo relatando a pie de letra los hechos, y como volvió a entrar por salvar a la pequeña, segundos después exploto el lugar.

— _¡Perdón papito, no debí ser grosera contigo! ¡F-fui muy mala! ─sollozo su princesa, el respondió con una abrazo y una sonrisa, como si fuese una bebe de nuevo la meció dejándola dormida a pesar de sus protestas._

— _¿La salvaste porque te recordó a Pan cierto? ─pregunto la mujer de ojos cerúleos, él solo asintió arropando a su hija y dirigiéndose a su habitación tomado de la mano a su justiciera._

 _Porque si, el haría todo por Pan, inclusive dar su vida._

A partir de ese momento su hija era una pequeña garrapata con él, riendo siempre le preguntaba porque lo hacía si también era Saiyajin y no moriría tan fácil, ella solo le respondía que no quería perder al mejor padre del mundo.

El tiempo paso y Pan paso de ser una niña a una señorita llamando la atención de varios muchachos, y a decir verdad nunca pensó en sentir celos de su unigénita o mejor dicho el miedo a que algún hombre se la llevara lejos y la alejara de su lado.

Aunque era gracioso ya que su retoño siempre pedía que la fuera a recoger porque tanto fans de su madre como suyos esperaban en la entrada acosándola, lo que más le gustaba era cuando inflaba sus cachetes y se escondía detrás de él como si fuese su escudo.

— _Tranquila Panny… tu padre siempre estará para protegerte._

Eso fue lo que le dijo cuándo una ocasión estuvo a punto de llorar porque un vagabundo se iba a propasar con ella, por suerte su intuición de padre le dijo que estaba en peligro llegando justo a tiempo para evitar una tragedia.

Empero como era de esperarse pronto su pequeña dejo de tomar su mano y empezó a tomar la de su futura pareja, sí; su Panny se había enamorado, y luego de comprobar que su yerno era un buen muchacho por fin dejo que su niña recorriera el camino sola.

No mentiría.

Cuando llego el momento de entregarla definitivamente tuvo ganas de llorar porque la pequeña que siempre había cuidado ahora era toda una mujer que se iba a casar y pronto formaría su familia.

Luego llego el día en que su corazón perdió una parte cuando su hija se mudó a otro hogar para vivir independientemente con su marido, Videl se quedó junto a él apoyándolo y alegrándolo en cada momento.

Era claro que había elegido bien a su compañera, pues nunca lo dejo solo cuando estaba en el proceso de "soltar la mano de su princesa".

Y luego de dos años fue cuando recibió una gran sorpresa.

Estaba leyendo el periódico y su esposa preparaba el almuerzo cuando su hija entro feliz a su hogar lanzándose a sus brazos con lágrimas bajando por sus ojos ónix, astado cuestiono que le sucedía al igual que Videl y ella simplemente les mostro un test de embarazo.

Que tenía como resultado positivo.

Su mujer la abrazo alegre felicitándola y gritando alegre que iba a ser abuela, él, él había quedado hecho piedra y sorprendiendo a su hija salió en busca de su yerno increpándolo furioso aunque luego de un discurso típico de político estrecho su mano y sin que su pequeña se diera cuenta le dijo una pequeña "advertencia".

—Si te atreves a dejarla sola te juro que te hago trizas y creeme que Kamisama no tendrá piedad de ti.

Después de eso los nueve meses pasaron volando ubicándonos en el presente, estaba nervioso de lo que podría pasar ya que hoy era el parto, su mujer rodando los ojos le dijo o mejor dicho ordeno que se quedara en casa mientras todo pasaba.

Solo una sonrisa se plasmó al ver la figura adulta de su mujer y la de su hija con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos envuelto de una manta azul.

—Papá te presento a Gohan Jr. Dile hola a tu nieto.

Acercándose con sigilo lo observo, tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, tez blanca, brazos y piernas regordetes, y una brillante sonrisa demostrando su felicidad.

Sonriendo lo cargo como lo hizo con su hija hace muchos años, esta vez sin miedo.

Sí.

Tal vez su trabajo como padre no era tan necesario al ver a Pan hecha una mujer, que era profesional y madre, pero la criatura que cargaba demostraba que su trabajo como abuelo comenzaba.

Y tal como fue un gran padre para Pan sería un gran abuelo para Gohan Jr.

 **._.**

 **Fin de la trasmisión.**

 **¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3!**


End file.
